


CYJ One Shots

by Yoonjinluv



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Huening Kai, Soft Kang Taehyun, they’re all whipped for yj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonjinluv/pseuds/Yoonjinluv
Summary: One shots for all of the Yeonjun ships!!Soobin x YeonjunBeomgyu x YeonjunTaehyun x YeonjunHueningkai x YeonjunTAKING REQUESTS! LEAVE A COMMENT<3
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	CYJ One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, thank you for clicking on this! This is my first time ever publishing stories on a platform so hopefully I do good and you all can support me <3
> 
> please read below!!!

Hi everyone! 

I’ve been wanting to make Yeonjun-centric one shots for a while now so I finally decided to do it! I would really like it if you guys left requests in the comments so I can’t start off :) I’m open to writing anything so please suggest what you guys would like. 

I’ll start writing one shots once I get requests! I’m currently in school so I might not be able to update frequently but I will try my hardest to get at least two stories out each week! That’s all so please leave requests down below !

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can get to everyone’s requests, thank you!! and moas, don’t forget to stream and go vote on mubeat<3
> 
> -V


End file.
